


My Only One

by Aritod



Series: Mettasgore Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mettasgore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritod/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore loved Mettaton for his soul, not his body; and sometimes, that was hard to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

> here take more mettasgore!!! i love these two help

Mettaton simply adored being loved by Asgore like this. No matter what, the goat...he was always there for him, even if Mettaton sometimes believed that he just didn’t deserve it. Which, sadly, was a bit more often than he would have liked.

He loved being loved, and he gave all the love he could give to Asgore, but it always seemed strange to him. How could someone so kind, someone who didn’t want to hurt a single soul, fall in love with someone who was merely a human-killing machine? He was meant to kill, not to love. And yet, here Asgore was, giving him all of the love in the world. All of the love that now, Mettaton felt as if he didn’t deserve.

“Mettaton.” Asgore spoke the name slowly, his head tilting and his paw continuing to caress the robot’s body so close to his own. They were in the throne room, as per usual, just enjoying each other. Mettaton, though, for once, wasn’t really enjoying this. The sinking feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away.

He hated this. He just wanted to cry, at this point.

Asgore began to grow concerned the more he looked over at the one he called his own. This wasn’t the Mettaton that he knew and loved. This Mettaton...was almost hesitant to roll into his arms like always; this Mettaton wouldn’t even look him in the eyes.

“Something’s wrong,” Asgore added, his face falling and looking at the laying form next to him. Mettaton didn’t reply, but he most certainly didn’t deny it. “Mettaton, I’m worried.”

“No, darling,” he spoke softly, sniffling and closing his eyes. “Don’t feel worried about me. I’m just...not faring very well.” Mettaton slowly shifted closer to the goat and kissed his snoot, frowning a little bit. “Not well in the slightest.”

“That isn’t what I like to hear.” The pain Asgore felt was less than uncomfortable. Just looking at the robot in his arms, so sad and so lost...it made his heart hurt. “I love you, I love you so much. Please, just tell me what’s wrong, so I can try to make you feel better. I don’t like seeing my lovely Mettaton feeling anything but happy.”

Those words made his heart hurt, too. How could Asgore see good in him? He was practically a monster at this point--a beautiful monster who didn’t deserve to be loved. Didn’t deserve the love Asgore so kindly gave him, without expecting anything in return.

“I…” Mettaton’s lovely violet eyes finally flickered open again, staring into Asgore’s own red ones. His soul was beating irregularly, and tears threatened to flow down his cheeks at any moment. “I don’t understand this. I don’t see how you can love me, Asgore.”

“You don’t…? I’m not...I don’t understand, love.”

“You’re everything to me.” Mettaton shook his head and buried it into Asgore’s furry chest, noodle arms perfectly wrapping around him. “You love me, and I love you, and everything should be perfect--but it isn’t. It isn’t perfect for me, because I don’t deserve this, Asgore. I don’t deserve the happiness you bring me. In short, I...simply don’t feel as if I deserve you.”

“Oh...oh, Mettaton…” So was this all that was the matter? They still loved each other...and they really did love each other a lot, but the problems were brewing from Mettaton’s own perception of himself. Mettaton didn’t think he deserved this...and that hurt more than the possibility that he didn’t love him at all. “Mettaton, don’t...don’t feel this way, please. You mean the world to me, and that won’t ever change. You deserve this, we both do; we deserve each other.

So softspoken. Mettaton so badly wished that the words relaxed him, but they only made him feel all the more shaky. “I don’t...I don’t...Asgore, I was built to kill,” Mettaton shuddered, holding the goat even tighter. “Doctor Alphys built me to do what you hate most in life. I was meant to kill, and that’s exactly what I would have done, had Frisk not came along...and yet, you love me. For some reason, you see nothing but good in me.”

Asgore had to do something about this. And even if it killed him, he would; he’d make Mettaton feel better. “Mettaton,” he began, holding Mettaton closer to his body and knowing he wouldn’t let go, “have you forgotten what you’ve told me? You’re more than your body. Your body was built to kill, but you’ve had a heart of gold forever--and even if we haven’t known each other for that long, there’s no doubt in my mind that it’s true.” Each and every word the goat spoke, he believed with all of his heart. Asgore...he wouldn’t lie. He especially wouldn’t lie to Mettaton.

“I-I...I…” His soul. He was more than this body...he wasn’t a robot, he was a person--sure, maybe only a few people knew the fact, in the end, he was undeniably a person with a soul. Someone who felt the intense emotions he was feeling. “You love me for who I am, not my body...sometimes, that’s hard to believe.”

Mettaton pulled his head away from Asgore’s chest, looking into his eyes and finally feeling the ironically glittery tears falling down his cheeks. “You mean more to me than my fans,” Mettaton whispered, gripping Asgore’s fur. “Because you love me for who I really am.”

“I do, I do...I can’t stress this enough.” Asgore….he was crying now, too; maybe that was where his son got it from. “I love you so much, you know. You’re my perfect Mettaton.” 

Mettaton slowly smiled as he was called perfect, needing the reminder now. Being as Asgore was the one calling him the name, though, it only made him feel even better. “And you…? You’re my perfect Asgore.”

“I...you know that isn’t true.”

“But it is, darling!” Mettaton wiped his tears away and grinned even wider, pulling Asgore into his arms and burying his face into the big fluffy pelt of his. “You’re soft, adorable, and you’re a fantastic pillow. You’re my lovely, lovely, Asgore, and I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you.”

“I’m supposed to be the one comforting you...golly, you’re so sweet to me…”

“Because you deserve it.” Mettaton kissed him passionately and took in the fresh scent of old spice from the goat. “Just...just like you told me earlier, love. We deserve each other.”

“We do, we do…” Mettaton was like a cute little kitten now.

Mettaton was terribly thankful for Asgore, and knew that the man was who he was meant to be with--he really just wished he wouldn’t get so self-conscious at times.

“Do you want to stay here?” Asgore tilted his head a bit, their foreheads pressed together lovingly. “I’m not sure if the ground is the most comfortable place for you.”

“No, no, it’s just fine.” Mettaton grinned to himself and curled up closer in Asgore’s arms once again, closing his eyes. “You make everything cozier.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @asrielisms and we can talk about this beautiful ship together


End file.
